Tutenstein
Not many of you might remember "Tutenstein". It was a factual Kid's TV show that ran in the days of Discovery Kids, before it became the Hub by Hasbro. The show was like a toned down verson of "Grim Adventures with Billy and Mandy", only it focus strongly on eygetsion culture. It follows a child's reanimated corpse with a talking butler sounding kid and a young black steriotype having adventures with a powerful dog head septor, all the while keeping an evil anichent god and a few of his lackies from grabbing it, or undo trouble they caused themselves. The show is not normally, over-the-top with it's corpse child shick espeically cause it's a kid's show, so he was never, gorey. He was asentually a walking dust bag with magical powers. I had recently discovered that Discovery Kid's more or less kinda came back when Discovery Channel team reclaimed their original spot kinda when a Hasbro president was retiring, though they each both still have enfluences in the channel, so don't worry Bronies, you can still get to see MLP:FIM continuing. Transformer Fans, you might however want to consider visiting Cartoon Network for now on though, Discovery felt the "Transformer Prime" series didn't match the kind of tone it had, though there's still that watered down "Rescue Bots" show if you aren't turned away by it's more kid-friendly nature. I am currently uncertain about the returning reruns of forgotten DC comic shows like "Batman Animated" and many others though, that seemed only possable when Hasbro had full control and now, they're sharing it with more "Educational" orianted partners, so, it's not exactly certain. I'm off topic here. Anyway, this event, happened before the off topic subject. On Hasbro's final days before the president annouced his retirement. I have been on and off about Hasbro ever since the current season 4 of MLP (Yes, I'm a brony too, jack, deal with it) has ended and it wouldn't be till next year for the show to be up and running again, and the closest continuation is.... Ugh, Equestia Girls. Why did that needed to exist. Off Topic again. Anyway, I visited my faverite video store to find something to watch. That was when I found a blank DVD case with no scene of a case poster on it. It just said "Tutenstein", in black marker on a recently ripped piece of tape. I assumed it was a preowned copy of Tutenstein, though, I was confused since, I never heard about annouencements for DVD realises of any of the Discovery Kid's show, though then again, things like it just tend to pop up un-annouenced, so, I attempted to purchese it, but, the store clerk, Bob, just told me to take it and to never bring it back with a scared expression! ooooo.... Kay...... That was weird, cause Bob was normally a happy-go-lucky guy. But still, free DVD. I went home and popped the puppy in the Xbox 360. It played normally. I revisited several mixed asortment of season 1 and 2 episodes, visited speical features once or twice, even when it was nothing but trailers for "Upcoming DCkids trailiers" for some of their shows, I messed with the languises for a bit, added subtitles once or twice, maybe an episode replay or two. I even once turned on commentary mode just for kicks. I had been reminded on how, kinda outdated the show was these days. Granted, it was created sometime, 2005, 2006ish or sometime later, and it's not exactly a continuing show these days, again, mainly cause of Hasbro. However, after the 5th time I watched the very first episode again, that was when I noticed a change that wasn't there before...... An image of a realistic Tut (above image) in close up. It looked more like someone's fan art then something the canon show would produce. Then I noticed a new setting. It only had "Play Tutenstein" on it. I had no way to leave it other then, ya know, shut it off like a more logical person would do when freaky shit like this would accure, but curiosity held me in and I played it. I didn't get neither an intro or even a company logo. Instead, it looked to be a live action verson of Tut. He stared directly at the camera, like he was looking at me, and had a much more grimmer Specter of woz with him. He looked, legitamently pissed. He was ranting on how Hasbro ruined his life and he predicts that their reign is not periment. One day, Discovery Kids will return, even if it will not be at full glory, even if Hasbro would still have an influence. I assumed this was some kind of extremely clever hack of a DVD disk, expect, that kind of thing doesn't exist yet. Is this, a legit haunting by the vengeful spirit of a TV show character? Yeah, I know, it sounds retarded, go with it. The rest of the visiting was just tut staring at me, with a last minute screeching jump scare by a demonic Luxhur bursting out of his chest like a Xenomorth Chest Burster! It just ended there and.... The DVD returned to normal, except, I can actcess the "Tutenstein" setting in Speical Features now. This clearly has to be an elaberate prank by Bob. He had a nefpew that was a known tec genius. But not even Bob can faked the kind of fear he had when he saw this disk, so, I simply desided to get the disk out, return it to it's case, and kept in my basement to rest forever like the mummy it's based on. Sometime later, I was watching the hub and saw an ad..... For a new Discovery Kid's to form. It would still have some Hasbro shows, but also several returns of DCK's shows. It was not expected.... Then.... It made me realised something. Tut was right. When I looked this up, I discovered that the original president was gonna retire and a new one part of Discovery is gonna take that seat. Now the channle is a shared enfluence. Then, before the commercel was to end, I saw that same, face, from the DVD, stareing at me with the chest bursting Luxhur with him. He was smiling wickedly, Luxhur was also uncharacteristicly animalistic, and monsterious. The last thing he said, was this. "Told ya so." Category:Lost Episodes